Kidnapped love
by fanfictionDNA
Summary: Collins Key and Devan Key are doing a live stream. But what happens when Devan is kidnapped during the show?


**Hello fellow fanfic people. I don't know about you but I think Devan Key is absolutely GORGEOUS! Collins is too. They are both really good looking guys. So that is why I decided to write this fanfic about them. Now this is my very first fanfic on so I don't really know how to work it. Plz enjoy. There will be a part two by the way, so yeah.**

They Key brothers were both walking down the street, Collins chatting to his camera, busy shooting his live stream.

"So Devan and I have just been to Starbucks to grab some coffee. Yeet!" he screamed as he threw his and his little brother's coffee cups into a bin.

Devan laughed at his brother's non-stop giddiness. Suddenly, Devan felt a hand fold around his mouth, as a needle was stuck into his upper left arm. Devan's vision started to turn black, causing him to lose his consciousness. However, Collins didn't notice. Devan fell to the ground, unconscious. A pair of hands dragged him away from his brother and into a van.

 _Back at the Key family's house_

"Come on in Devan!" Collins held the door open for his younger brother, who never came.

"Um mom where's Devan?" Collins asked, unsure.

"Wasn't he with you sweetheart?" His mom stated, cleaning some dishes.

"Um yeah, but he hasn't come through the door yet." Collins replied, thinking of where Devan could possibly be.

Interrupting Collins' train of thoughts, the young magician's phone buzzed. He looked at the text his friend Alex had sent him.

 _A: Bro what happened to Devan?_

 _C: What do you mean?_

 _A: During your live stream, Devan was suddenly pulled away by someone and didn't show up for the rest of the vid!_

 _C: Oh my god! GTG!_

Collins immediately dialled Devan's number several times, but he was sent straight to voicemail.

"Mom. I think Devan has been...um...kidnapped." Collins started to panic.

 _At the kidnappers' place_

Devan slowly fell back into consciousness. He looked at his surrounding, starting to panic when he realised he was in a place he had never seen before. He tried to move, but realised he was tied up to a chair, with a slap of tape over his mouth. He tried his hardest to fight against the rope, but ended up with red marks on his wrists.

"Joe, he's awake." a feminine voice called.

Devan looked to see a tall, muscular man standing in front of him. Next to the man were two girls.

"I'm Leah." the girl who had called for 'Joe' stated, "that's Joe and she's Molly."

Devan didn't understand why he had been drugged and kidnapped. Joe ripped the tape off of the young boy's mouth, resulting in Devan wincing slightly.

"What do you want with me?" Devan asked.

"We want money." Joe said, "from your family and fans."

"We thought since all the girls love you AND your brother won America's got talent, lots and lots of people would hate to see you get hurt." Leah turned on a camera pointing in Devan's direction, "Joe."

Joe came in front of Devan and cracked his knuckles. Devan's light blue eyes widened. Molly smirked in the background. Leah soon stepped into camera's view.

"Now, family, friends and fans of Devan key. If you don't want to see this young boy beaten up, then you better start paying. And I don't mean the odd dollar or two. I mean," she paused to say it,"$500,000."

"And if you don't pay, then this will happen." Molly signalled to Joe.

Joe punched Devan in the eye, causing Devan to let out a cry of pain. Molly ended the video then signalled to Joe to keep it up. Both girls left, leaving the two boys in the room.

"Now, give me your details." Joe held up his fist.

"I don't want you stalking my family!" Devan spat back, but ended up getting punched again.

Devan was beaten several times. He was punched, hit, slapped and kicked so much, he started to lose blood. Devan was weak, to weak to even talk. He let out a cry of pain each time he was beaten. Joe finally untied Devan, and attached him to some chain hanging from the ceiling, so Devan was standing up, but not being able to move.

"Night pretty boy. Hahaha." Joe cackled as he turned off the lights in the room and locked the door. Devan was left there, sore and tired.

 _In the morning_

"Morning pretty boy." Leah laughed manically as she walked over to the weak and defenceless Devan. Her finger traced the outline of his face, ending at his blood-stained shirt. She looked into his eyes, and suddenly felt the tiniest bit sorry for the boy. He was kidnapped by random people, taken to a strange place and beaten up. She then looked down at his lips. His once perfect, soft lips were now bloody and cut. That didn't stop her from leaning into him and pressing her lips onto his. He didn't kiss back though. Leah pulled away, noticing that Devan had a panic-stricken look on his face.

"Look Devan I know I kidnapped you and all, but...well...I want to free you." Leah stated, "please trust me."

"Leah..." Devan's quiet, cracking voice called, but was interrupted when Joe and Molly came storming through the door.

"Joe. Beat him." Molly instructed.

Joe came up to Devan, this time with tools. He grabbed a baseball bat and wacked Devan in both shins with it. He screamed in pain, biting his bottom lip. Joe continuously hit Devan with the bat, each time it touched him, Devan screaming out in pain. Joe then grabbed a tazer-type-thing and pulled Devan's shirt up a bit. He then pressed the tazer to Devan's stomach and pressed the on button, electricity surging through Devan's body. He screamed, begging for him to stop. Leah watched in horror.

"Joe, Molly, get out, now!" Leah snapped, "I want a go with him."

Devan breathed heavily, trying his hardest to stay strong. Joe and Molly left without a word, Devan's eyes closing, ready to receive even more pain. He soon found himself being freed by Leah, confused.

"I told you I wanted to free you." Leah smirked.

Leah unlocked the chains from Devan's wrists. He suddenly fell forward, his legs still weak. Luckily for him, Leah caught him before he could hit the ground. She helped him regain his balance, the let go as he stood up on his own, wobbling slightly. Leah whipped out her phone and cancelled all the ransom money, sending it back to the people who posted it. Joe and Molly stormed back in, Joe grabbing Leah by her arm and raised his fist to punch her.

"You traitor!" he bellowed as he punched Leah.

Despite Devan being weak, he still wanted to save Leah from being beaten to death, just because she saved him. Devan limped over to Leah, protecting her with his body.

"Leah run!" Devan whisper-shouted to her, as he was pushed to the floor by Joe, who held a knife in his hand.

Joe ripped Devan's shirt off and wrote in the young boy's blood with a knife ' _Joe is coming for you.'_ Devan screamed in pain, managing to find the strength to push Molly and Joe off of him. Leah then grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the building, kicking Molly and Joe away if they got close to the two. Devan suddenly passed out, soon being picked up bridal style by Leah(who was a little taller than him) and carried into a car. Leah drove off quickly, trying her hardest to find a hospital. After minutes of searching, she found one and immediately parked up outside the front doors and carried Devan in, bridal style.

"Miss I have the missing Devan Key with me and he is seriously hurt. He needs a doctor ASAP!" Leah screeched at the receptionist, pointing to the bloody, unconscious Devan, who was lying on a couch.

"I need doctors ASAP! DEVAN KEY IS HERE!" The woman shouted into the microphone.

Lots of doctors soon carried Devan away, Leah following quickly behind. It all happened so fast. Before Leah knew it, Devan was hooked up to a load of machines, doctors surrounding him.

 _The next day_

Devan slowly awoke, looking around himself. Collins was asleep on a chair next to his bed and Leah was holding his hand.

"Devan?! Guys Devan's awake!" Collins immediately woke up, engulfing his younger brother into a giant hug. Devan winced slightly. He then realised that he was shirtless. His eyes widened, as he realised Leah and his mom were in the room.

"Don't worry bro, I got one for ya." Collins whispered to Devan, handing him a shirt.

Devan thanked him and put it on.

"Hey, what did that note on my chest say?" Devan asked Leah.

"Joe is coming for you..." Leah said blankly.

Devan gulped. Joe is coming...


End file.
